Chao's Drabbles
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Il se passe des choses à Gotham. Des choses tout le monde ignore parfois... #Multi-paring# Recueil de drabbles en tout genre. Rating M pour certain drabbles mais pas tous .
1. Sommaire

**Chao's Drabbles**

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Plusieurs

**Genre:** General, humour, romance, et beaucoup d'autres

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Il s'en passe des choses à Gotham, parfois même des choses que personne ne soupçonne...

Voici un petit recueil de drabble sur les deux films Batman de Nolan. Ces drabbles sont indépendants les uns des autres, si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera marqué! Il y a des couples différents, parfois il n'y en a pas. Ha, et voilà le sommaire. Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, mais beaucoup.

**Sommaire**

**I: Une bonne toxine**

Crane, les toxines

**II: Une amnésie sélective**

Crane/Rachel, l'amnésie

**III: Une forteresse assiégée**

Gordon/Batman, les sentiments

**IV: Obéissance par toxine**

Crane/Batman, **lemon**, les toxines et l'obéissance, peut être considéré comme une suite de "Une bonne toxine"

**V: "I hate my mother" 1/?**

Joker/Crane, les relations mère/fils

**VI: "I hate my mother" 2/?**

Partie 2

**VII: Certitudes**

Batman/Joker, les certitudes

**VIII: Mon beau chevalier blanc**

Batman/Harvey, la beauté

**IX: Triples-jeux**

Rachel/Joker, l'attente et le double-jeu

**X: Les revers de la célébrité et du pouvoir**

Joker, Gordon, Batman et deux folles, le fanatisme

**XI: Love Asylum!**

Multi-paring, les histoires d'amour, les querelles

**XII: L'invitée de la dernière heure est une fangirl**

Alfred, Bruce, une goth, pas de thème précis...

**XIII: Manque de câlins**

Gordon/Batman, le manque de câlins

**XIV: Attaque aux microbes!**

Bruce, Alfred, des microbes et une affaire d'Antrax, tomber malade

**XV: Flash est le plus grand ennemi de la poussière**

Alfred, Bruce, Flash, la poussière


	2. I: Une bonne toxine

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** n/a

**Genre:** General, un peu d'humour mais vraiment un peu.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**:

**Note:** J'ai décidé d'écrire sur Crane parce que je l'aime bien, que je le trouve trop chou même quand il fait sa gueule de psychopathe. L'idée du drabble m'est venue en discutant avec Youni! XD

**Chao's Drabbles**

**I: Une Bonne Toxine**

« Mhmmm... AAAaaaah.... »

La voix tremblante du Dr Crane résonnait dans le minuscule appartement. Plongé dans le noir, la seule lumière était celle du clair de lune. Cette habitation n'avait d'appartement que le nom. Le plancher et les murs, autrefois blanc mais maintenant d'un gris-noir suspect, avaient bien vécu. Une minable télévision (qui n'avait probablement pas la couleur) occupait un angle de la pièce qui faisait office de chambre et de salon. Juste à côté, coincé entre le poste de télévision et la porte d'entrée, une petite armoire au bois abîmé auquel il manquait une poignée semblait menacer de s'effondrer à tout moment. Une salle de bain crasseuse et une cuisine où cafards et araignées avaient élu domicile complétaient le tout.

L'Epouvantail était affalé sur les coussins du matelas nu et à même le sol. Des seringues ainsi que différents produits traînaient ça et là autour de lui.

« Aaaahaaa... »

Le jeune homme se cambra. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient son front, sa respiration était haletante. Sa chemise déboutonnée laissait voir tout le torse du frêle criminel. Son pantalon et son caleçon étaient sur ses genoux, son sexe fièrement dressé. Ses mains s'accrochaient vivement au matelas miteux. Il se cambra brusquement dans un long hurlement de plaisir non retenu, déversant sa semence un peu partout sur ce qui faisait office de lit. Il retomba lourdement, un long sourire de satisfaction étirant ses lèvres. Haletant comme un chien, il attrapa d'une main tremblante le petit flacon posé à côté de lui.

« Cette...toxine est vraiment géniale... »

Il ferma les yeux pour savourer le bien-être qui l'envahissait. Quand même, il était foutrement doué pour avoir mit un point une toxine provoquant un orgasme. Il n'avait plus besoin de personne maintenant, il pouvait bien passer sa vie seul, maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir de formidables orgasmes rien qu'en faisant une petite injection. Et ça pourrait bien servir contre cette maudite chauve-souris.

« Je suis un génie... »


	3. II: Une amnésie sélective

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Crane/Rachel

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Crane semble souffrir d'une amnésie plus que spéciale...

**Note:** Je trouve ce couple sympa. A l'origine ça devait être un one-shot angst, mais finalement c'est devenu un drabble.

**Chao's Drabble**

**II: Une amnésie sélective**

Jonathan soupira d'aise quand il sentit l'eau chaude dégouliner sur son corps endolori. Il avait eu une dure soirée, mais il avait quand même réussit à brûler cette satanée chauve-souris. Il allait pouvoir diriger Gotham à présent. Tout le monde travaillerais pour lui, excepté ce flic, Gordon et Rachel Dawes. Rachel. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en pensant à elle. Jamais elle ne l'aimera, jamais il ne l'aura dans ses bras. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Un amour à sens unique, un amour qui restera secret à jamais, ne devant que se contenter de ses rêves... Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui revint subitement en mémoire. Son corps contre le sien, son parfum, ses cris...

« Ho non... »

Crane avait honte, horriblement honte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la désirer, de penser à elle quand il se touchait, de crier son nom quand il jouissait...

Il arrêta l'eau d'une main tremblante, haletant encore sous le coup de plaisir. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements. Il était en train d'ouvrir sa commode quand il entendit une voix féminine venant de son lit:

« Tu préfère te branler tout seul sous la douche? C'est gentil pour moi, surtout après la nuit qu'on a passé! »

Le coeur du psychiatre failli rater un battement. Il se tourna lentement vers son lit pour voir...Rachel Dawes, nue, enroulée dans les draps. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible. Cette nuit... C'était forcément un rêve, il ne pouvait pas...

« Ho Seigneur... »

Il se sentit mal, puis s'évanouit.

La jeune assistante du procureur lui caressait doucement les cheveux quand il ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Vraiment... Jonathan, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour oublier tout les matins qu'on est ensemble depuis un an et que tu collabores avec Batman! »

Son interlocuteur rit doucement.

« Je crois que je fais de l'amnésie sélective... »


	4. III: Une forteresse assiégée

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Gordon/Batman

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Gordon assiège le coeur d'une chauve-souris...

**Note:** Je viens de me rendre compte que ce drabble n'avait pas beaucoup de sens... Pourtant je suis assez fière de celui-là... Allez savoir!

**Chao's Drabbles**

**III: Une forteresse assiégée**

Ils ne devraient pas. Gordon le savait bien, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. Lui, l'exemple même du bon sens et de la modération. Modération, un mot bien creux pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Parce qu'avec lui, il lui était impossible de se modérer. Ou il n'en avait pas envie, il ne savait plus trop.

Ils ne devraient pas. C'était contre-nature, immoral...extravagant, bizarre. Comme lui. Mais pourtant il aimait cela, être bizarre, contre-nature, immoral. Oui, et il aimait rendre immoral son petit commissaire. Briser cette image du bon sens même. Comme Gordon a brisé son armure, deviné l'homme qui se cache sous la bête. L'armure autour de son coeur, celle qu'il s'était forgée depuis la mort de ses parents. Son coeur qu'il n'avait pas cessé de barricader, de perfectionner la forteresse qui l'entoure depuis tant d'années. La même forteresse qui s'était effondrée avec Rachel. Mais qui s'est bien vite reconstruite, encore plus imposante, encore plus fermée, encore plus dangereuse à sa mort. Mais maintenant, cette forteresse était grande ouverte pour celui qui était désormais son amant.

Et le restera longtemps, lui prédit son coeur.

**Je le dédicace spécialement à Youni qui adore ce couple.**


	5. IV: Obéissance par toxine

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Crane/Batman

**Genre:** Romance, **lemon**

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Crane a fait prisonnier Batman et teste sur lui une nouvelle substance...

**Note:** En fait, ça ressemble pas vraiment à un drabble. Mais bon... Et au fait: **ceci est un lemon yaois! Donc homophobes et âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**

**Chao's Drabbles**

**IV: Obéissance par toxine**

Batman se débattit une nouvelle fois contre les liens qui le retenait prisonnier. Mais rien n'y faisait, les cordes ne cédaient pas. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver, autant commencer à réfléchir au moyen de s'échapper et de donner une correction à ce sale petit cloporte de Crane. Il était dans une pièce plutôt grande. Un lit se trouvait dans un coin à droite, et un canapé plutôt confortable lui faisait face. La pièce était sale, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas vu où se trouvait l'immeuble qui tombait en ruine. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement pour laisser apparaître l'ancien directeur d'Arkham. Il entra avec ses hommes de mains, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Ca allait être sa fête.

« Batman... Quel plaisir de vous voir ici! »

La chauve-souris n'avait qu'une envie: lui sauter à la gorge.

« Vous savez, vous tombez à pic, il me manquait justement un cobaye digne de ce nom pour mon expérience! »

Il fit signe à ses hommes de sortir. Il ouvrit sa mallette pour en sortir deux seringues. Il prit la première et la planta dans le cou du justicier. Après cela, le frêle criminel défit ses liens et vint s'installer sur le canapé, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Viens. »

_Avec plaisir!_, pensa Batman en se dirigeant vers lui. Il allait lui passer l'envie de le ligoter.

« Assis-toi. »

Mais pour qui le prenait-il? Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui obéir? La chauve-souris voulut lui décocher un coup de poing, mais son bras refusa d'obéir. Au lieu de cela, il s'assit, comme lui avait ordonné le jeune homme. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Son ennemi se rapprocha de lui. Là, il était vraiment dans la merde. Il allait se faire tuer!

Il ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact du coup, mais au lieu de cela, il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Touche-toi devant moi. »

Le justicier resta abasourdi. Il devait halluciner, là. Il lui demandait _de se masturber devant lui?_ Et il espérait vraiment qu'il obéirait? Il pouvait toujours rêver, là!

Pourtant, ses mains s'activèrent sur son armure. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements. Il libéra son sexe de sa prison et retira ses gants. Il commença à caresser son membre, à s'exciter devant Crane qui le regardait avidement faire. Il se sentit durcir sous ses doigts, à respirer plus fort. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Ca ne passa pas inaperçu puisque son vis-à-vis lui ordonna:

« Ne retiens pas tes cris. »

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Batman se sentait humilié. Comment avait-il pu... Il se jura que quand le produit ne ferait plus effet, il réglerais son compte une bonne fois pour toute à ce sale petit rat de bibliothèque. Il ne le laisserait pas le traîner dans la boue ainsi! Il gémit plus fort, cette fois-ci. Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui, il criait de plus en plus fort. Crane se rapprocha à nouveau de lui pour l'embrasser. Le cerbère de Gotham put sentir l'érection de son ennemi se frotter contre son entrejambe. L'ancien directeur d'Arkham défit sa chemise. Il prit ensuite la tête de son futur amant et la plaqua contre son cou. La chauve-souris le dévora de baisers, ayant compris ses attentes. Le jeune homme prit ensuite ses mains et les plaça sur sa braguette.

« Défais mon pantalon. »

Son vis-à-vis s'exécuta.

_Attends, il ne veut tout de même que je le... Ho, mon Dieu..._

L'Epouvantail venait de placer sa main sur son membre dur, avant de souffler:

« Touche-moi. »

Le playboy commença à masturber le sexe tendu de son amant au travers de son caleçon pendant que le rat de bibliothèque caressait son anatomie. Ils criaient de plus en plus fort, haletant comme des chiens. Puis, le psychiatre repoussa doucement Batman, prit la deuxième seringue pour la planter à nouveau dans son cou. Il en prit une autre dans sa mallette à côté de lui, pour se faire la même chose. Le regard lubrique que lui lançait son ennemi commençait sérieusement à faire peur à la chauve-souris.

« Retourne-toi et allonges-toi. »

_Ho, non..._

Le milliardaire voulut protester mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il vit l'Epouvantail retirer son caleçon et se mettre sur lui. Le jeune homme le pénétra doucement, mais déjà le justicier sentait des pics de plaisir. La cadence s'accélérait déjà et tout les deux hurlaient de plaisir. La créature de la nuit sentait le plaisir le submerger. Il allait venir! Ils jouirent en même temps. Le frêle criminel retomba sur le dos de son amant, haletant. Les deux hommes étaient encore dans les voluptes de l'orgasme quand le rat de bibliothèque se retira et bafouilla:

« Je... Tu es complètement bandant... »

Son interlocuteur reprenait difficilement ses esprits, mais réussit quand même à dire:

« Crane... Sale cloporte... Tu vas me le payer... »

Il se retourna vers l'Epouvantail terrifié par ses paroles avant de l'embrasser.

« Je... Le produit... Il ne fait plus effet depuis vingt minutes! »

L'ancien directeur était complètement paniqué et terrifié devant le justicier qui souriait.

« Justement... A ton tour de passer à la casserole! »

Le playboy fit basculer son amant sous lui. Il allait se faire un plaisir de se venger!


	6. V: I hate my mother

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Crane/Joker

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Le Joker va faire la connaissance de la mère de son boyfriend...

**Note:** Ce sera une suite de drabbles. Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura mais bonne lecture! ^^

**Chao's Drabble**

**V: « I hate my mother »**

**Le coup de fil de l'Enfers**

**1/?**

Le Joker embrassa doucement son amant qui était allongé sur lui dans leur moelleux canapé. Il allait continuer quand la sonnerie stridente du téléphone se fit entendre. Le bariolé grogna en sentant Crane se lever et aller répondre.

« Allô? »

« Allô? Jonathan, mon chéri! Je suis si contente de t'entendre! »

Le corps tout entier de l'ancien directeur d'Arkham se tendit, sous le regard interrogatif du clown criminel.

« Ma... Maman? », fit-il la gorge nouée.

« Oui! C'est moi! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé au supermarché! Kelly! Tu sais, cette universitaire! Ce serait bien si je l'invitait à venir manger, cette après-midi, non? »

Son interlocuteur réprima un soupir. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay, sa mère essayait de lui trouver une petite amie.

« Maman, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais en couple! »

« Mon sucre d'orge, ça ne durera pas! Et puis, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu à la maison! »

Le psychiatre savait que sa mère avait gagné la bataille d'avance.

« Mia sera là? »

« Non, tu sais bien qu'elle est à la fac. Elle va faire de bonne étude et réussir, _elle_. »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il avait du élever sa petite soeur seul, pendant que son frère dealait et que sa mère se prostituait. Non seulement sa mère l'avait toujours critiquée, mais en plus Mia était son enfant préféré, et refusait de voir en elle la petite garce qu'elle était devenue, préférant rejeter la faute sur son fils.

« Bon, alors je serais là vers 12h30. Et... »

Sa voix se fit hésitante. Allait-il oser...?

« Tu peux amener ton...petit ami. »

Crane sursauta. Il devait halluciner, là! Elle venait de lui permettre d'amener le Joker?!

« Alors, à tout à l'heure, mon chéri! »

Sa mère raccrocha, laissant un Jonathan en état de choc. Son amant se rapprocha de lui, inquiet.

« Hey! Johnny, tu es tout blanc! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Johnny! »

Il fit la moue.

« Excuse-moi, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. »

« Je trouve que tu as tendance à oublier beaucoup de choses qui t'arrangent! »

« Et au fait, c'était qui? »

« Ne détourne pas la conversation! »

« Mais je ne détourne rien! Et pourquoi tu es sur les nerfs?! »

Son interlocuteur soupira.

« Je... Excuse-moi, c'est ma mère qui m'a appelé et disons qu'elle et moi sommes...en froid. Elle veut que je vienne manger chez elle à midi et demi, et elle m'a même permit de t'amener. »

Le soudain éclat dans les prunelles de son amant lui fit regretter ses paroles.

« Je peux venir? », fit le Joker tout excité.

« Hors de question que tu viennes, je ne veux pas encore que ma mère fasse un scandale. »

« Aller! »

« Non! »

Inutile de discuter, il fallait maintenant sortir ses atouts. Le bariolé jeta son amant sur le canapé avant de le chevaucher. Il allait se montrer très persuasif...

***A suivre***


	7. VI: I hate my mother 2

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Crane/Joker

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Le Joker va faire la connaissance de la mère de son boyfriend...

Note: Ce sera une suite de drabbles. Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura mais bonne lecture! ^^

**Chao's Drabbles**

**VI: « I hate my mother »**

**2/?**

Jonathan gigota une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. En face de lui, sa mère regardait d'un air sévère le jeune homme à côté de son fils. Concentré sur son assiette de pâtes, il ne semblait pas remarquer le regard de la femme. Crane soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté que le Joker rencontre sa mère? Elle était déjà devenue complètement hystérique en apprenant qu'il était gay, mais alors là, elle allait commettre un meurtre!  
"Hum... Où avez-vous fait vos études?"  
Ayant fait les plus grandes universités, il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que le petit ami de son fils chéri soit à la hauteur! L'homme aux cicatrices releva lentement la tête en direction de la femme, des pâtes pleins la bouche.  
"Nulche part!"  
Il sourit, découvrant ses dents pleines d'aliments qui arracha une mine dégoûtée à son interlocutrice. L'ancien directeur d'Arkham adressa un regard pleins de reproche à son amant. Il lui avait promit qu'il se tiendrait correctement!  
"Hem... Il est très compétent dans le domaine de la chimie!"  
C'était vrai, en plus. Et puis, il fallait bien sauver la situation.  
"Êtes-vous croyant?"  
Johnny se raidit sur sa chaise. Il jeta un oeil à son petit ami, qui s'était redressé, affichant une mine curieuse. Il allait à nouveau se lancer dans sa grande théorie du chaos! Il fallait absolument qu'il empêche cette catastrophe! Car sa mère, en plus d'être une ancienne académicienne très douée, était aussi une fervente pratiquante catholique. Son fils n'avait jamais été intéréssé, mais pour lui faire plaisir, il allait à la messe avec elle les dimanches où il venait. Le Joker ouvrit la bouche pour parler (heureusement il avait fini d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche), mais le psychiatre le coupa immédiatement.  
"Heuuu... Il est catholique, mais il ne pratique pas!"  
Il laissa un petit rire nerveux s'échapper de ses lèvres en observant son amant lui faire une tête bizarre et sa mère un regard choqué et indigné. Il aurait peut-être dû dire qu'il était athé, finalement...


	8. VII: Certitudes

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Batman/Joker

**Genre:** Romance, fluff

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Les certitudes du Joker sur la vie sentimentale du Batman...

**Note:** J'aime beaucoup le couple Batsy/Joker, et depuis quelques temps, je me suis laissée allée... Honte sur moi! Alors, pour me faire pardonner, voici un drabble! ^^

**Chao's Drabbles**

**VII: Certitudes**

_Batman et le Joker se confrontent à nouveau. Après un combat acharné, la chauve-souris finit par avoir le dessus, et le clown se retrouve allongé par terre, le terrifiant Cerbère de Gotham penché sur lui..._

Batman n'aimait personne. Le Joker en était sûr. Il le savait parce qu'il connaissait mieux que personne cette bête. Il savait comment provoquer la rage ou la tristesse en lui, il savait le manipuler à sa guise... Et puis, comment aurait-il pu faire pour aimer quelqu'un? La chauve-souris était bien trop occupé par sa « mission » pour avoir le temps de connaître suffisamment quelqu'un. Et puis, il avait beaucoup trop de principes pour impliquer un innocent dans sa lutte contre le crime. Le clown se demandait même si il n'avait pas été boy-scout.

Mais maintenant que le terrifiant justicier était penché sur lui, se rapprochant doucement de ses lèvres, il n'en était plus trop sûr. Comme il n'était vraiment plus trop sûr que ce monstre de foire le haïssait. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation, mais alors pas du tout! Il voulu se lever, mais il ne fit que raccourcir le chemin entre les lèvres de l'homme masqué et les siennes. Et le Batman ne se fit pas prier, il força d'emblée l'entrée de sa bouche pour aller jouer avec sa langue. Le Joker passa ses bras autour de son cou, tout deux basculèrent sur le sol une nouvelle fois...

Maintenant, il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment sûr de chez sûr! Batsy était raide dingue de lui. Et il était raide dingue de cette chauve-souris. Il en est sûr....


	9. VIII: Mon beau chevalier blanc

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Batman/Harvey

**Genre:** Romance, légèrement angst.

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Batman rend visite à Harvey après la mort de Rachel, et il est désespéré...

**Note:** Bon, hé bien, ça m'est venu comme ça, le jour de mon anniversaire! ^^

**Chao's Drabbles**

**VIII: Mon beau chevalier blanc**

Le Batman fixa Harvey Dent attaché au lit. Il était dans un bien piteux état, et la chauve-souris se sentait coupable. C'était de sa faute si Rachel était morte, c'était de sa faute si Harvey Dent était défiguré. Pourtant, il le trouvait beau.

« Arrêtez de me fixer comme si j'étais un monstre », fit avec haine le procureur.

Il n'était pas un monstre, ça non. C'était lui le monstre. Il avait échoué dans sa mission.

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. »

Le blond ferma les yeux. Depuis leur première rencontre, le justicier avait éprouvé pour lui une grande admiration. Il l'admirait d'avoir pu ainsi gagner le coeur de celle qu'il aimait, il l'admirait pour son courage, sa droiture. Il aurait voulu être Harvey Dent. Dans les pires moments de doutes, c'était lui qui lui avait fait redresser la tête. Puis, petit à petit, ce ne fut plus Rachel qui hantait ses rêves, mais son fiancé... Progressivement, il avait sentit son admiration se muer en un profond amour. Amour à sens unique, encore une fois. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Alors, quand il était allé le sauver, quand il l'avait vu se faire défigurer, ce fut la pire des tortures. Il était impuissant à l'aider. Mais il pouvait aider Gotham. Dent l'aurait voulu, il en était sûr.

« C'est vrai que je suis d'une grande beauté, maintenant! »

L'homme en armure s'assit au bord du lit. Oui, il le trouvait beau. Beau à en mourir. Ce n'est pas tant par son physique. C'était son être entier qui faisait sa beauté. Le Cerbère noir se pencha doucement sur le visage du procureur. Celui-ci ferma les yeux à nouveau.

« Vous avez raison... », chuchota l'homme en Kevlar.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il savait qu'il allait être repoussé, qu'il allait lui cracher des mots de haine, mais au moins il ne se mettrait plus en danger. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre...

Son coeur ratta un battement quand il sentit Dent répondre au baiser. C'est un baiser désespéré, remplit de tristesse. Il avait sentit le désespoir de la chauve-souris. Il avait sentit son besoin d'amour, de réconfort. Pendant que Harvey mêlait sa langue à celle de son partenaire, celui-ci défit les liens qui l'entravait. Les bras de l'homme s'enroulèrent autour du cou du héro. Ils se collèrent complètement l'un à l'autre, Batman allongé sur lui. Il détacha ses lèvres du fiancé de sa défunte amie, puis lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Vous êtes beau à en mourir, mon chevalier blanc... »

Cette nuit-là, le ciel sembla s'éclaircir un peu au-dessus de la ville meurtrie...


	10. IX: Triples jeux

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Rachel/Joker

**Genre:** Romance, un peu alambiqué

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Elle l'attend, elle l'attend...

**Note:** Ce drabble est un peu space, déjà, il est écrit au présent. Ensuite, on a un peu du mal à deviner le couple... En fait, j'avais pas trop d'idée, et je ne suis pas très contente de celui-là... J'essaierais de faire mieux, la prochaine fois!

**Chao's Drabbles**

**IX: Triples-jeux**

Elle l'attend. Impatiemment, comme toujours. Elle sait qu'il ne viendra peut-être pas. C'est un peu comme le vent qui souffle sur la mer. Elle soupire. Il en met, du temps! Elle scrute avec attention Gotham. Puis, un bruit. Des pas lourds, un bruit de langue sur les lèvres. Des bras fort qui l'enlacent à la taille, et des lèvres qui goûtent son cou.

« Tu m'as fais attendre. »

« Je sais, Rachel... »

Claquement de langue. Elle se retourne pour voir son visage. Du blanc, du rouge, de noir.

« Tu ne t'es pas démaquillé. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Elle rit, puis l'embrasse.

« Alors, as-tu vu le Batman? »

« Hu... Non, malheureusement... Et toi? »

Elle écarquille les yeux.

« Quoi, moi? »

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu? »

« Non, mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question? »

Il lève les yeux au plafond, avant de se reconcentrer sur elle.

« J'ai...l'impression qu'il te tourne autour! »

Elle sourit.

« Tu deviens parano, mon chéri. »

« Ouais, c'est ça! »

Il grogne. Elle éclate de rire puis l'entraîne vers son lit.

Rachel relève la tête vers son amant. Elle sourit.

« Je t'aime, Joker. »

A son tour, il sourit. Un vrai sourire.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime, mon chaton! »

Le Batman ne le saura jamais, mais celle qu'il aime ardemment aime les triples-jeux!


	11. X: Les revers de la célébrité et du

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** n/a

**Genre:** Humour, nawak

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: On a arrêté de bien étranges filles...

**Note:** Voilà un nouveau drabble! ^^ Bon, j'ai fait ça comme ça, alors c'est pas forcément ce à que vous vous attendez...

**Chao's Drabbles**

**X: Les revers de la célébrité et du pouvoir**

Batman regardait avec indifférence les deux gamines en train de s'amuser à sauter de bureau en bureau dans le commissariat.

« Hem... Donc, comme je vous le disais, ces deux jeunes filles semblent liées d'une manière ou d'une autre au Joker. »

« Elles sont sûrement ses complices. Depuis quand Arkham accepte-t-il des patients mineurs? »

Le commissaire Gordon lui fit des yeux ronds, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Hé bien, en fait, elles n'ont jamais été à Arkham... On... On les a capturées lors du braquage de la banque par le Joker. »

« Ho... »

Le policier s'assit sur une chaise qui était là, fixant le justicier, avant de dire:

« On devrait peut-être les confronter, elles et le Joker. »

Le représentant des forces de l'ordre qui les surveillait réussit à remettre les deux petits diables en cellule. Puis quatre policiers amenèrent le Joker dans la même cellule, sous le regard perplexe et ahuri des deux hommes.

« Non, mais je rêve! Mais qui est l'imbécile qui leur a demandé de les mettre dans la même cellule! »

Les deux compères se précipitèrent vers la prison. En voyant le peinturluré, les deux filles lui sautèrent littéralement dessus en poussant des hurlements de joie. Le pauvre criminel semblait un peu désemparé et résigné, leur rendant leur étreinte. Le clown leva les yeux vers Batman. Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement:

« Au secours! »

Plus tard, dans le bureau du commissaire, Gordon interrogea du regard le justicier.

« Je crois que ces filles sont simplement des fans. »

« La célébrité et le pouvoir ont aussi des revers, apparement! »

Les deux hommes rirent, pendant que le bariolé psychopathe se faisait déshabiller par les deux furies.


	12. XI: Love Asylum!

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Multi-paring

**Genre:** Humour,romance, et p'têtre bien du nawak (avec mon humour vaseux en prime...)

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Ne croyez pas que les criminels d'Arham n'ont pas de vie sentimental...

**Note:** Oui, j'ai disparu pendant un bon moment mais revoilà à nouveau! ^^

**Chao's Drabbles XI: Love Asylum!**

L'eau chaude ruisselante sur leur corps.

« Joker... »

Cette voix masculine et si érotique. Deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Se mouvant. Des cris. La cadence s'accélère, le plaisir les submerge, il n'en peuvent plus, ils vont...

Le Joker se réveilla en sueur. Il voulut bouger ses bras mais quelque chose entravait ses mouvements. Une camisole. Il se souvint soudainement qu'il était à Arkham.

_Maudit Batsy, _pensa-t-il.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit vissé au sol. Les murs immaculés lui agressèrent les yeux, malgré le fait que la cellule soit plongée dans le noir. Seule la lumière de la lune filtrait au travers des solides barreaux de la fenêtre. La bosse qui tendait le pantalon de son uniforme lui confirma qu'il était bel et bien en érection. Il rougit à cette vue. Il essaya de se calmer, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'énerver encore plus. Il avait très envie de se caresser, mais cette foutue camisole l'en empêchait. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en défaire. Ne pas pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions était un véritable supplice. Ses pulsions meurtrières surtout, mais depuis quelques temps, il avait des pulsions d'un autre ordre. Il faisait ce genre de rêves plusieurs fois par semaine et il avait la trique presque une fois sur deux chaque matin. En ajoutant à cela des érections inopinées et ses pensées pas très catholiques... Il soupira. Il allait vraiment péter un câble.

_Ha, mais j'avais oublié, j'ai déjà pété un câble._

Il soupira encore plus fort.

**µµµ**

Jonathan Crane sursauta en se réveillant. Il avait encore rêvé du Joker.

_Il me poursuit même dans mes rêves..._

Il calma sa respiration saccadé, puis se redressa sur son lit vissé au sol. Il essaya de distinguer quelque chose des formes flous qu'il voyait. Rien à faire. Il avait besoin de ses lunettes, mais il était habillé d'une camisole. Il haïssait cet endroit, et ça ne datait pas de son internement. Ho, non. Il avait toujours haït cette prison, cette bouche de l'Enfers. Il ne supportait plus de vivre ici, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était en finir avec la vie. Mais jusque là toutes ses tentatives avaient échouées. Pourquoi voulait-on absolument le sauver, alors qu'il était détesté par tout le monde? Son état mental et émotionnel s'aggravaient de jour en jour, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'arrivée du Joker. Au début, il n'avait pas fait attention à lui, ils ne faisaient que se croiser et il était trop enfermé dans son malheur pour le remarquer. Mais un jour, il avait assisté à une scène qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire: le clown se faisait battre par les gardiens, et il riait. Il riait, comme si ça l'amusait. C'était un rire hystérique, diabolique et froid. Cela lui avait glacé le sang et il commença à faire des cauchemars. Des cauchemars de ce Joker sans foi ni loi. De ce Joker si séduisant et nonchalant... Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur lui. Oui, il fantasmait sur le pire criminel de Gotham et il l'assumait complètement. Enfin, presque... Bon Dieu, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?!


	13. XII: L'invitée de la dernière heure

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** n/a

**Genre:** Humour, nawak

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Une étrange jeune fille a laissé quelque chose...

**Note:** Voilà un drabble dont je ne suis pas très fière... J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois! Et j'ai parodié le titre d'un livre...

**L'invitée de la dernière heure est une fangirl**

La sonnette de la porte retentit dans le manoir Wayne. Alfred se demanda qui pouvait bien venir sonner à la porte de son maître et quasiment fils Bruce Wayne, alias Batman. Surtout par une pluie aussi diluvienne. Lorsque le majordome ouvrit la porte, il fut plus qu'étonné. Une jeune adolescente, de 15 ou 16 ans, était habillée d'un bustier noir avec une jupe en tulle noire, elle aussi. Ses poignets étaient chargés de bracelets et ses cheveux courts et mouillés frisaient. Elle avait la peau mat.

« Heu...Bonjour... »

Elle parlait doucement et vite. Elle avait aussi un accent très étrange, mais ça n'empêchait pas Alfred de comprendre l'anglais hésitant et maladroit de l'étrangère. La jeune fille demanda si Bruce était là, et le vieil homme lui répondit qu'il était absent et qu'il ne rentrerait que très tard. Son interlocutrice mit un peu de temps à comprendre, mais finit par hocher la tête, et se retournait pour partir. Alfred lui dit d'entrer, il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser repartir sous cette pluie! Elle accepta et entra.

« _Putain, elle est énorme, cette baraque..._. »

Le majordome comprenait le français, et malgré l'accent de son invitée, il comprit ses paroles. Mais il s'abstint de lui faire la remarque. Il l'installa dans le salon des invités, lui apporta un peignoir et prit ses habits pour les faire sécher.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous? »

« Non, c'est...heu...bon. »

Alfred partit, laissant la jeune fille dans le salon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la pluie avait cessé. Le majordome retourna dans le salon pour voir comment allait son étonnant invité, et vit alors qu'elle n'était plus là. Ses habits n'étaient plus là, eux aussi. Elle avait dû s'en aller. C'est alors que le vieil homme remarqua une enveloppe avec un seul mot marqué dessus: _Bruce._

Lorsque le playboy de Gotham rentra, le majordome lui conta l'étrange histoire et lui donna la lettre. Il resta sans voix en lisant la lettre. Celle-ci était en fait un dessin représentant Batman fuyant une horde de jeunes fans. Quelque chose était écrit en français en bas à gauche... _Pour Brucy de la part d'une petite fangirl qui aime aussi les méchants!_


	14. XIII: Manque de câlins

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** Gordon/Batman

**Genre:** Fluffy

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Gordon est en manque de câlin

**Note:** Enfin, me revoilà, me direz-vous! Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté dans ce fandom... La faute au yaoi et à DC Comic! xD

**Chao's Drabbles**

**XIII: Manque de câlins**

Bat-signal allumé. Commissaire qui attend. Silhouette noir qui se pose sur le toit.

Gordon fit la moue quand le chevalier noir s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Il y a que ça fait deux semaines que tu es parti et que je dois me démerder seul! »

Le commissaire croisa les bras, l'air contrarié. Batman se rapprocha encore, au point de n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça? », demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Son interlocuteur se mordit les lèvres avant de répondre.

« J'en ai vraiment assez que tu sois aussi perspicace! »

Le justicier émit un doux rire avant d'embrasser tendrement Jim Gordon.


	15. XIV: Attaque aux microbes!

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight

**Paring:** n/a

**Genre:** Humour (bien qu'il soit vaseux...)

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Batman aurait dû être plus vigilant sur cette affaire d'Antrax...

**Note:** L'idée du thème m'est venue parce que quand j'ai écris ce drabble j'avais attrapé un gros rhume. L'Antrax (je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit vraiment comme ça...) est une arme biologique très infectieuse et mortelle.

**Chao's Drabbles**

**XIV: Attaque aux microbes!**

Tout avait basculé en une fraction de secondes. Il aurait dû le voir venir. Il était Batman. Il aurait dû être plus vigilant, surtout quand il s'agit d'une menace à l'Antrax! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas écarté?!

***

« Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, maître Bruce. Avec de bons mouchoirs et quelques remèdes dont j'ai le secret, votre rhume sera guéri en un rien de temps. »

Un petit silence avant qu'Alfred ajoute.

« Et de toutes façons, personne n'a vu que ce criminel vous avait éternué au visage. »


	16. XV: Flash est le plus grand ennemi

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Batman: Begins/The Dark Knight, DCUniverse

**Paring:** n/a

**Genre:** Humour (vaseux)

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Batman et de DC Comics ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Mais comment fait Alfred pour nettoyer à lui seul tout le manoir?

**Note:** Oui, je sais, Flash ne fait pas (encore?) parti du Nolanverse mais je me suis inspirée d'un fancomic que j'ai lu sur LJ, je crois...

**Chao's Drabbles**

**XV: Flash est le plus grand ennemi de la poussière**

Alfred avait été comme un père pour Bruce. Toujours honnête, toujours fidèle. Mais une question torturait le justicier depuis sa petite enfance au sujet de son majordome. Une question existentielle qu'il s'était posé un million de fois: Mais comment Alfred faisait pour nettoyer à lui seul tout le manoir?!

Le majordome se faisait vieux, et il lui fallait parfois un peu d'aide. Hors de question de demander à son maitre de l'aider, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec Gotham. Batman et Flash se connaissaient depuis pas mal d'années déjà grâce à JLA. Wally West était un gentil garçon, toujours aimable et serviable malgré ses airs gamin. Et Alfred devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un nettoyer le manoir entier en dix minutes chrono.


End file.
